


PWP集合

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom! Magnus, Chinese, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: RT





	1. 学习经验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec向Magnus请教某方面的经验。

当那个年轻的暗影猎人推开酒吧大门走进来的时候，Magnus意识到，也许今晚会是他近一年来最有趣的一次尝试。

那猎人很高。顶了一头略有些凌乱的短发，鼻尖因为夜风被吹得红通通的，使他线条硬挺的脸蛋变得柔和。他显然并不太常来酒吧这种场合，甫一进门眼睛就四处张望，身体也显得十分僵硬，脖子扭动间简直能叫人听到那种铁锈了的机器运转时嘎吱的响声。Magnus看在眼里，情不自禁就有些想笑。

他坐在角落里，看着那小猎人往吧台边坐下，叫了杯啤酒。当他抬起手时，Magnus能清楚看到他衣袖包覆下轻微鼓起的肌肉线条。这是个很强壮的暗影猎人——Magnus舔了舔嘴唇。他喜欢强壮的年轻人。

他站起身来，朝那个年轻人走了过去。

“嘿。”Magnus道。年轻人立刻回过头来，一双淡褐色的眼睛在灯光里好像上好的琥珀。Magnus心里一动，捡了猎人身边的位子坐了，一边道：“这边没人坐吧？”

“呃，”年轻人呆了呆，眼睛往他的脸上盯了两秒钟，又迅速挪开视线，“没有。”

“好极了。”Magnus微微一笑，扬手叫了一杯琴酒。他能感觉到这年轻的猎人往他身上投注的目光；带了点恍惚，又带了点躲闪，好像只被探照灯抓住的兔子。Magnus在心里得意地笑起来。“我叫Magnus。”他说。

“我，呃，”年轻人道：“我是Alec。”

“Alexander。”Magnus道。他故意把这年轻人的名字在舌头上绕了两圈，又唱歌似的把这几个音节吐出来。那年轻人——Alec——的耳朵立刻就红了。

Magnus在心底发出了一声惊叹。老天，他想。这到底是从哪个角落里冒出来的纯情小男孩？

“那么，Alec，”他道：“你来这里做什么？”

“什么？”Alec没有听懂。Magnus只好解释道：“这家酒吧平常只有地下世界的异人过来。像你们这种……”他挥一挥手，指尖似有似无地轻轻拂过Alec脖颈间露出的如尼文。Alec顿时僵住了。“暗影猎人。一般不都是要去更’高档’一些的场所？”

他侧过头去，轻轻啜了口琴酒。又故意伸出舌尖，舔过他略湿的下唇。等他转回头去，满意地发现Alec已将眼神全都集中到了他的嘴唇；Magnus不得不轻轻咳嗽一记，才将小猎人唤回神来。

Alec的耳朵红得更厉害了。“我，呃，”他清了清嗓子：“我不知道有什么更高档的场所。”见Magnus睁着眼睛看他，年轻人又连忙扭过脸去，不自在地道：“是我妹妹要我来这里……我明天，呃，有一个任务。”

“什么任务？”Magnus微感好奇，顿了顿又道：“如果是什么机密的话——”

Alec耸了耸肩膀：“并不是什么特别的。只是我需要……我需要去酒吧……”

他的表情越发不自然起来，话也说不下去了。Magnus望着年轻人渐渐从耳廓往外蔓延的红晕，心下忍不住微微一荡。“去酒吧，”他说：“吸引别人的注意？”

这真是一个十分委婉的说法。Alec尴尬地笑一下，点了点头。“我妹妹让我先来这边试一试。”他说：“因为我从来没有——”他胡乱地比划了个手势，试图掩盖掉脸上窘迫的神情。“老实讲，我也不知道该怎么做。”

Magnus登时笑了起来。“那你走运了。”他说：“我在这方面可是行家。说不定……还能教你个一招半式的呢。”

Alec狐疑地看了他一眼：“真的？”

Magnus笑道：“当然。”他仰头将琴酒一饮而尽，随即扬起手来，打个响指，在两人身侧造了扇空间门。“走吧。”他说。

“呃，”Alec显然没有反应过来：“去哪里？”

“我家啊。”Magnus道。

Alec立刻一个趔趄，看样子差点要从高脚椅上摔下来：“你、你家？”

“当然。”Magnus却一副理所当然的样子：“我不喜欢这里的酒。太甜了。我喜欢……更烈一些的。”他冲Alec眨了眨眼，但从后者不解的眼神来看，显然并没有领会到Magnus的双关。“想学到我的本事，还得喝点伏特加才好。你喝伏特加吗？”  
Alec皱了皱鼻子：“我……”

Magnus却没再给年轻人犹豫的机会。他跳下高脚椅，往空间门走了两步，又背过身来，冲着Alec伸出了手：“你来不来？”

Alec咬住嘴唇，两秒后跟了上去。

+++

Magnus的公寓散发着一股淡淡的麝香味道。他随手脱下外套，去酒柜那里倒了两杯伏特加，转头看到Alec还雕塑似的站在客厅中央一动不动，不由轻笑一声，指了沙发说：“坐。”

Alec看他一眼，还是乖乖过去坐下了。Magnus也在旁边坐下来，一边把酒递过去，一边道：“所以——你本来是打算怎样做的？我是说，在酒吧里？”

Alec把酒接过去，少少地饮了一口，脸就皱了起来。“我，呃，”他磕磕绊绊地说：“我打算……就坐着。”

Magnus差点被呛到。他咳了两声，转手将酒放到了一边。“挺不错的策略。”他说。

Alec抿了抿嘴。大概即使是他也听出了Magnus语气里的嘲讽意味。“那你呢？”他反问道：“你一般是怎么做的？”

Magnus嘴角翘了起来。“哦，Alexander。”他亲昵地喊小猎人的名字：“我通常会先将对方夸奖一番。比如……”他忽然伸出手去，捉住了Alec的左手：“你的手指真漂亮。”

Alec完全被他打了个措手不及。“呃，谢谢。”年轻人干巴巴地说。

“不客气。”Magnus温柔地笑：“我打赌它们一定也很有力气。”

“什么？”Alec没听明白。

Magnus叹了口气，歪过头去，不知道是该指责Alec装傻，还是要赞他天真。“当你把我按在墙上的时候。”他说：“你的手……把我用力按在墙上的时候。”

Alec眨了眨眼，随即脸轰的一下，全部红透了。他脸红的时候真的格外可爱，与他英俊的面孔、高大的身形是那样迥异。这种奇妙的反差叫Magnus全身都仿佛要着起火来。

老天。他想。他已经多久没有这样兴奋过了。

“还有你的眼睛。”Magnus又道：“我喜欢你的眼睛。不过更棒的是你的嘴唇……你的嘴唇性感极了。”

Alec已经完全僵在了那里，好像全身上下只剩下一点条件反射。“谢、谢谢。”他咽了口唾沫：“你的也……你的嘴唇也很性感。”

这句赞美倒是Magnus没有料到的。他愉快地笑起来，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“那你想尝一下吗？”

“什么？”Alec愣愣的，嘴巴里似乎已没法组织有效的语言。Magnus无奈地摇摇头，突然一个折身，两腿分开，坐到了Alec的腿上。“如果你不想的话……那就太可惜了。”他凑近过去，将嘴唇贴到了Alec的下颚：“因为我想尝尝你的。”

他吻了上去。

猎人的嘴唇上还残留着许多伏特加的苦味。Magnus轻吮一会，又趁着Alec分开唇瓣，将舌尖探了进去。年轻人的反应简直青涩到不行，舌头和Magnus的刚一相碰，就连忙避开，却又被Magnus追上去缠住。只能从喉咙里、鼻息间发出些恩恩的闷哼响声。

等片刻后Magnus将他放开，Alec已快要不能呼吸。他一双眼睛睁得老大，带着一点被激发的情欲，和许多的茫然，好像只被老虎拨进了掌中的小动物。Mangus看在眼里，只觉得下身兴奋得愈发厉害，真是恨不得立刻就和这年轻人直达本垒。不过他自诩绅士，总不能这样急躁。

“你、你在做什么？”Alec问道。他的嘴唇被吻得通红，声音也变得沙哑许多。Magnus听得心下痒痒，忍不住又凑过去，伸出舌头舔过Alec唇角的一点唾液痕迹。

“你觉得呢？”他轻笑着，手指从Alec的衣服下摆游走进去。“你觉得我会做什么……你以为我会做什么？”

Alec的腹肌在他的手指下坚硬得好像石头。Magnus满意地呻吟一声，又往猎人的唇上轻啄一记，嘴唇就沿着他的下颚一路往下，舔吻过Alec的喉结、脖颈、和两条瘦削的锁骨。“我在教你……”他说：“如何获得别人的注意。”

他的嘴唇碰到了Alec锁骨下的一处如尼文。年轻人登时从喉咙里发出记呻吟，颤悠悠的，拨得Magnus下身发硬。他闭了闭眼，舌头伸出来细细地舔过那几条弯曲的纹路，一边低声地问：“这是什么？”

Alec的手不自觉地放到了他的腰上。那双手果然十分有力——抓得Magnus那边隐隐地作痛。但Magnus一点儿也不在乎。“是、是忍耐符文。”他听到年轻人在他头顶发出低喘，嘴角一翘，忽然打一个响指，把Alec的上衣脱掉了。年轻人顿时猛打一个寒颤，上半身下意识往上一顶，两颗可爱的、粉红色的乳头挺立起来，在Magnus眼前发颤。Magnus咽了口口水，凑过去咬住一颗，含在嘴里轻轻一舔，立时就感觉到身下年轻人的身体陡然绷住；像一张被狠狠拉开的大弓。Magnus呻吟一声，感觉下边已硬到发涨。

他恋恋不舍地放开了Alec的乳头。又沿着那线条优美的胸肌吮吻过去，舔上胸口处另一道如尼文。“这个呢？”

Alec的手指已快要掐进他的腰。“是、是体力符文。”年轻人道。

Magnus“唔”了一声。“我喜欢这个符文。”他在这道符文上流连地吸吮，直到他确信已可在上边留下吻痕，才又舔了一舔，抬起头来，望向Alec被红潮布满的英俊脸蛋。“它可以保证你有足够的体力？”

Alec讷讷道：“原则上……是的。”

Magnus笑了。“所以你可以用尽全力操我。”他说：“把我操到没法起床……操到好几天后还能感觉到你在我屁股里边？”

Alec睁大了眼睛，好半天根本说不出话来。Magnus却真是爱死了他这种小鹿斑比的傻样，不再逗他，伸手下去解开了Alec的裤子。“你老二硬了吗？”

Alec猛咳了两声。“我的什么？”

Magnus风情万种地白了他一眼，手指灵活地褪下Alec的内裤，把里面那根半勃的性器掏了出来。即使还未完全勃起，Alec的那根已很具规模，在Magnus的手里沉甸甸地躺着。Magnus吹了记口哨，只觉得口干舌燥起来。

“我们得快一点。”他说着，趁Alec还处在呆滞状态，利索地爬下了Alec的大腿，往下跪倒在年轻人的两腿中间。等他将手放到了Alec的腿根，小猎人才仿佛回过神来，低头看着他，喃喃地说：“Magnus……”

Magnus冲他微微一笑，扶住他的性器，含进了嘴里。

Alec下身浓郁的荷尔蒙气息一瞬间涌进了Magnus的鼻端。他觉得透不过气来，却又不舍得把Alec放开，只能努力呼吸，一边张大了嘴，小心翼翼地把Alec的阴茎一寸寸地吞进去。年轻人的那根真的很大，将Magnus的嘴全部填满了，又摩擦到他口腔壁上的软肉，一点点地生疼。Magnus只好喘息一下，伸舌头舔过柱身，又往后退开一点，拿舌尖去逗弄性器顶端的细缝。“Magnus！”Alec在他头顶叫了出来。

Magnus的眼里泛起了得意的光。他喜欢Alec在他身下扭动、慌张的模样。因此即使并不算好受，他还是又把头探下去，努力将Alec的整根吞进嘴里。放轻松……他催促自己，手一边伸过去，捉住了Alec阴茎底部的两颗囊球。只是轻轻一抚……Alec就浑身巨颤，腰猛地往上顶了过去。

那根粗大的性器顿时全部插了进来。插到了Magnus的喉口——他下意识要吐，又赶紧忍住了，头上下起伏，给Alec来了两回深喉。他能听到小猎人在他头顶嘶哑的呻吟，嘴里喃喃着不知道在说些什么；还有Alec的那双手，抓住了他的头发，揪得他微微的发疼。

但Magnus喜欢这种疼痛。因为这说明Alec正为了他神魂颠倒。他退后了一点，又用力地将阴茎顶端吸吮两下，才“啵”地一声把Alec的那根吐了出来。小猎人的阴茎如今已完全勃起，又沾满了Magnus的唾液，灯光里看上去水淋淋的。Magnus满意地凑过去，在顶端亲吻一下，抬眼看向Alec的脸。“怎么样？”他说着，声音沙哑低沉：“现在硬了吗？”

Alec却紧盯着他，目光里透出点惊叹的神色。“你的眼睛……”他喃喃道。

Magnus才意识到自己的猫眼露了出来。他心里一沉，立刻要将装饰升起来，Alec却道：“不——不用。我喜欢……我喜欢你的眼睛。”他脸红红的，结巴道：“它们很……漂亮。”

Magnus一怔，随即笑了。“学得真快啊。”他说着，站起身来，果然没有将猫眼藏下去。这也挺奇怪的；他从没想过会和一夜情对象分享自己的巫师标记。但Alec的眼神让他觉得这一切都很值得。“你真的喜欢？”

Alec点了点头。

“好孩子。”Magnus舔了舔嘴唇。“你值得奖励。”

他懒得再脱衣服，打一个响指，将自己全身上下褪了一干二净。Alec微微地睁大了眼睛，视线像手一样，在Magnus赤裸的胸腹、下身上抚摸流连。这小朋友……Magnus抿起嘴笑，手故意伸下去，握住了他自己勃起的性器，在Alec眼前缓缓套弄两下。“如何？”他问道：“这个……也喜欢吗？”

Alec又说不上话来了。好在Magnus也没期待他回答，两脚一跨，再次坐到了Alec的腿上。两人的性器登时撞在一起，一股奇异的快感让Magnus呻吟一声，头往后仰起，露出修长的颈项。“Alexander……”他低声地叫着，感觉到Alec的手重新把他的腰扶住了。

“Magnus。”Alec也喘息着叫他。年轻人的眼里这会儿已布满情欲，看上去仿佛随时随地都可以爆炸。Magnus忍不住又想逗他，挺动起腰身，屁股在他腿上微微往前摩擦了两下——Alec顿时一声低喘，绷紧的脸颊上露出痛苦的表情。

Magnus笑起来。“这就忍不住了？”

Alec面红耳赤，忽然将脸埋到Magnus的颈窝，在他脖子上咬了一口。这动作实在出乎Magnus的意料，也让他的老二兴奋地跳动了一下。“你这小家伙。”Magnus喘着气道：“你真是让我惊喜……”

Alec却好似有些难堪的咳了一声。“实际上，”他顿了顿：“我……这是我的第一次。”

Magnus一愣；但很快又释然了。难怪小猎人接吻时那么生疏，被他口交时又那样兴奋。“那今天也是我的幸运日了。”他伸手捏住了Alec的下巴，将他的脸抬起来，同他接吻。又贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道：“得到你的第一次……你放心，Alexander。”他低声道：“我一定会让你觉得这次值得。”

Alec呻吟着应了一声。又微微地挺腰，性器和Magnus相互摩擦。Magnus咬住嘴唇，忽然在Alec的大腿两侧跪坐起来，一手撑住了沙发，一手探到身后，拿手指抚过臀缝，抵到了中间的穴口。

“你、你在做什么？”Alec问他。Magnus低低笑笑，道：“操我自己。”看Alec睁着眼看他，又凑过去贴着他的脸道：“你也可以……你的手指……”

他捉住了Alec的手，放到了自己的臀上。

Alec的手指热得像火。几乎一下就能将Magnus的肌肤烫伤。他情不自禁地呻吟出来，再也忍不住，带着Alec的手指抵上他的后穴，说道：“插进去。”

Alec舔舔嘴唇，好像只听话的小狗，果然一下子将手指插了进去。他根本没有试探，也没有放缓速度，猛一下就将整根手指没入了，插得Magnus额头上都冒出汗水，一瞬间有种干涩的疼痛。Alec看到了他的表情，动作一滞，担心道：“你没事吧？”Magnus却咬着嘴唇摇摇头，道：“不要紧……你动一下。”

“可是……”

“没事的。”Magnus的猫眼连连闪动，看得Alec目眩神迷。“Alexander……操我。”

Alec的手指动了起来。

异物侵入身体的感觉让Magnus皱起了眉毛。但他睁开眼睛，看到Alec用那样迷乱的眼神看他，身体又一下热起来。他不知道自己这是怎么了。但他显然很喜欢Alec专心致志注视他的模样；Magnus呻吟一声，紧贴着Alec的手指，把自己的中指也插入了进去。

后穴一下被两根手指撑开了。Magnus的身体陡地弹跳一下，上身瘫软下去，倒在了Alec的胸口。Alec揽住了他的腰，另一手还在他的屁股里来回地抽动，渐渐无师自通，开始往肠壁里四处揉压。弄得Magnus嘴里不断呻吟，手上也慢慢软了，不一会儿猛地道：“可、可以了。”

“可以了？”Alec不大确定。他脸颊通红，鼻尖冒汗，眼里光芒闪烁，看得Magnus心里一荡一荡的，完全控制不住。“可以了。”他又点点头，把手指从屁股里退出来，又绕到前边握住了Alec的性器，上下抚弄两下，道：“现在换这根来。”

Alec也发出了声呻吟。显然被Magnus伸手握住老二，对他来说也是个不小的刺激。“可是，”他坚持着说：“安全套……”

“你傻的吗？”Magnus低笑一声，手上蓝光一动，已将安全套套在了Alec的阴茎上面。然后他挺起上身，扶着Alec的性器抵住了自己后穴，又上下磨蹭一会，看Alec脑袋上青筋都要爆出来了，恶作剧似的笑笑，将身体沉了下去。

“操！”Alec叫了出来。

这感觉和手指完全不同。Alec那根粗大的性器将他一点点地顶穿……充满……把Magnus的屁股里面塞得满满当当。当Magnus全部坐下去时，两人一齐发出了声虚软的呻吟；Alec尤甚。他连吞了好几口唾沫，抓着Magnus腰上的手用力到可以留下淤青，才克制住自己，没有立刻往里边更深地顶进去。

“怎、怎么样？”他问道。

Magnus咧嘴笑了笑。“好极了。”他俯下身去，在Alec的耳朵、脸颊上胡乱地亲吻。“好极了……你的老二……好大……好深……Alexander……”

“操。”Alec又喃喃地骂了一句，突然闭上眼睛，好像再也忍不住似的，腰往上顶了过去。

那根原本已全部没入的性器，顿时往Magnus身体更深处操了进去。他从喉间发出声惊喘，显然没想到小处男的第一次会这样厉害。“Alec！”他叫道：“等、等等。慢一点……”可是当Alec真的慢下来，往下缓缓地想抽出性器的时候，Magnus又急不可耐地坐下去，只想把那根阴茎吞得更深。

Magnus也知道自己表现得似乎有些过于放浪了。但他真是忍不住……他简直想在小猎人的阴茎上骑一辈子。实话讲，他没想到这感觉会这样好；他一开始只是想逗逗这个容易害羞的年轻人。但Alec看他的眼神……Alec生涩又热情的吻。还有他屁股里的这根玩意……

Magnus只觉得全身都着了火。身体里被Alec烧得滚烫，身上也被Alec的双手来回地抚弄，搞得他一丝丝的力气都被抽了出去。他低下头去和Alec接吻，唇舌间发出啧啧的水声。然后在Alec顶到他身体深处、顶到他前列腺的时候发出声惊叫，喊道：“Alec！”

“我在这呢。”Alec呻吟着回答，紧紧抓着Magnus的腰，不让他逃开。Magnus也早没了逃跑的力气，只能将手软软地搭在沙发顶上，身体被Alec往上一下一下地顶动，好像一叶被大浪翻卷着、快要倾覆的小船。他前边的阴茎已被两人忘记了，只在Alec坚硬的腹肌上一下一下地，随着挺动的动作来回磨蹭。往他的胸腹上落下一点又一点透明的前液。

当Alec再一次顶上他前列腺的时候，Magnus觉得小腿都发了软。他根本撑不住自己，上身全瘫倒下去，被Alec吻过脖颈、肩膀，又在他的前胸咬下一串串的吻痕。这小混蛋，Magnus想。不是说第一次吗？怎么一插进他的屁股，表现得就这样老练？

他也不想就这么输给这小猎人。只好咬紧牙关，努力晃动屁股，在Alec的阴茎上奋力地骑自己。Alec顶上来的时候，他尽量将身体下沉；Alec想退出去，他又追过去挽留。身体被完全填满的感觉让他渐渐忘乎所以，等他回过神来，发现自己的指尖都冒出了蓝色的火光。

他已经兴奋到什么都控制不住了。

他的阴茎也快要坚持不住。Alec更是坏得很，找准了角度，拼命地往Magnus的那一点撞击。Magnus被顶得“恩恩”地叫，再也摆不出之前的那种得意劲儿，只能抬高了下身，任Alec的手在他的腰腹、臀部上来回地抚摸。

好在Alec终归是第一次。他也很快撑不住了。

“Magnus……”他呻吟道：“我就要……我要射……”

他又突然用力，往Magnus的屁股里狠狠地一撞。Magnus一个没忍住，从喉咙里发出声长长的呻吟，射了出来。

高潮时他的后穴剧烈地绞紧了，夹得Alec闷哼两声，突然往后完全退出来，摘了套子，又套弄两下，也达到了高潮。他的精液射得又快又多，滚烫地溅在Magnus被操得通红的臀部，白花花的一片。Magnus被射得又是浑身一颤，后穴口更是下意识地收缩两下，像是还想把什么东西吃进去；这感觉叫Magnus罕见地老脸一红，竟然觉得有些害臊。幸好Alec把脸埋在他的肩膀，没看到他的表情。

又过去好十来分钟，两人才从高潮余韵里回过神来。Magnus身上恢复了点力气，咬着牙往旁边一翻，从Alec身上挪开了。他低下头去，看到垂软在下边的阴茎，和小腹上射出的精液，忽然后知后觉地意识到：他竟然就这样被一个小处男给操射了。

老天……

Magnus简直想挖个地洞把自己给埋进去。

Alec在旁边开了口。“你，呃，”他说：“你还好吗？”

Magnus深吸口气，转头冲小猎人微微一笑：“挺好的。”他看Alec依旧脸色绯红，模样狼狈，心里又有些安慰，伸手打个响指，将两人身上清理干净了。

“我得再喝点伏特加。”他站起身来，也不穿衣服，就这么光着身子，拿了酒杯到酒柜去。等他再回过头来，发现Alec已穿好衣服，正低着头在拉裤子拉链。Magnus撇了撇嘴。

“好吧。”Magnus道：“看来你并不想来第二轮。”

Alec抬起眼睛，长睫毛眨了两下，耳朵竟然又有些发红。“我，呃，”他说：“我明天还要早起……所以……”

Magnus举起右手：“你不用解释。”他往酒杯里加了点冰块，抬眼看Alec还站在原地，一副意踌躇的样子。只好问：“怎么了？”

Alec尴尬地笑笑：“那个，明天酒吧……”他说：“我能说这些……手指、眼睛……嘴唇的话题吗？”

Magnus挑起了眉毛。要不是他脑子清醒，他还以为这小猎人在和他调情。“当然不了，亲爱的。”他走过去，往Alec的唇上印下一吻：“你这样说，别人只会以为你是色狼的。”

Alec呆了呆，随即贴着Magnus的嘴唇笑了出来。


	2. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec出任务回来，给予Magnus独处的抚慰。

Alec回来时，Magnus正躺在床上，睡得迷迷糊糊。他能隐约听到卧室门打开的响动，还有年轻人轻轻迫近的脚步声音，平稳、熟悉，令他的嘴角忍不住翘起来，露出一点惺忪的微笑。

“晚上好，亲爱的。”他打了个懒洋洋的呵欠。

Alec伏下身来，在Magnus裸露的脖颈上印下一吻。“晚上好。”他爬上床铺，肌肤上往外散发的高热让Magnus满足地叹了口气。他喜欢Alec的身体将他覆住的感觉。

“任务还顺利吗？”他把脸埋进枕头，声音闷闷地飘散在空气里。有那么一会儿，Alec并没有回答——但Magnus也并不在意。他并没真想在半夜里和Alec讨论地下世界。

但Alec还是嗯了一声。“挺好的。”年轻人低下头，嘴唇沿着Magnus的脖颈一路往下，羽毛一样轻轻吻过巫师的肩膀、蝴蝶骨，和附近漂亮的背肌。Magnus觉得痒——禁不住轻轻地哼了一声。但在夜色里听起来更像是猫似的撒娇。

Alec的手伸过来，扶住了Magnus的腰。“Mags。”他的声音听起来也闷闷的，好像压抑在了喉咙里。“我能……”

Magnus差点要笑出来。Alec在向他求欢——他又怎么可能拒绝？但他起码能把他的小猎人再小小逗弄一下。“你能怎么样？”他调侃道。

Alec往他的背上咬了一口。Magnus闷哼一声，身体不由自主地往上弓起。他听到年轻人在他后边发出了一声轻笑；随即那两瓣嘴唇又落下来，湿热地吮吻过Magnus的后背。

Magnus越发的痒了。但Alec的手指还紧紧按在他的腰侧，让他没法逃开。他的身体开始轻微地摇动，试图在床单的摩擦里找到一点安慰；可Alec的嘴唇越吻越下，越吻越激烈，让Magnus只觉得全身发热，前方的性器也终于勃起了，抵在床铺间兴奋又难受。

“Alexander。”他难耐地叫了一声。

Alec的手安抚地揉弄他腰侧紧绷的肌肉。“我在这呢。”年轻人的嗓音沙哑又低沉，电流一样窜过Magnus的下身。他咬住嘴唇，脑袋里残留的睡意被全部卷走，只能感觉到Alec笼在自己身上的高昂的热度，还有那些用力的吮吻，和抓住自己的那一双强有力的手掌。老天，他想。他喜欢被Alec这样毫无顾忌地摆弄——

Alec忽然将他的腰抬了起来。“跪趴好。”年轻人在他的身后轻柔地下令。Magnus呻吟一声，性器因为Alec的命令语气不受控制地抽动，身体也乖乖地挺起来，手肘撑住床铺，摆好了姿势。

他的身体浸在了从窗外漫进来的月色里。从臀尖一路往下，画出一道流畅到完美的曲线。两条腿则微微地分开，在夜幕里好像一道盛情的邀请。落在Alec的眼里，竟然让年轻人有种无法呼吸的错觉。

“Magnus。”他喃喃地叹息，伸手抓住巫师的两瓣臀瓣，一边往两边分开，一边低下头去，在Magnus小麦色的臀上落下一吻。

Magnus又动了动腰。他能感觉到Alec灼热的呼吸落在他腰臀那儿的敏感位置，让他心里忽然莫名的慌乱。“Alec。”他低声地叫年轻人的名字，只是脑子里糊里糊涂的，也不知道自己究竟想说什么。

Alec却说：“没事的。”握住他臀瓣的手越发的用力，脸也凑过去，将嘴唇印在了Magnus的臀缝。Magnus下身一颤，感觉到猎人的舌头伸出来，沿着他的臀缝一路往下舔——很快把舌尖抵到了他后边微张的穴口。

“Alec！”Magnus惊喘一声，终于意识到Alec要做什么。天可怜见，他从来不知道Alec竟然会有这样的想法；而只是单单想一想猎人将脸埋在他屁股那儿的画面，就让Magnus浑身烫得厉害。

“你不必……”他结结巴巴地说：“Alexander——”

Alec却打断他道：“我想要这么做。”年轻人的呼吸吐在Magnus的穴口，还带着一点湿气，让Magnus的下身软得越发厉害。“我早就想这么做了……”

他重又将脸靠过去，舌头试探地顶进Magnus的后穴。Magnus咬住下唇，只觉得后边被又湿又软的一点异物刺入进去，又缓缓抽出，那种鲜明又奇异的感觉让他丢脸地呻吟了出来。

“天使在上。”Alec喘息着道：“Magnus。你真紧……”

他捉住了Magnus臀肉的两只手开始慢慢地揉弄。一下一下的，十分用力，让Magnus觉得一阵阵的生疼，又有种难言的快感。他张口咬住了枕头，紧闭着眼睛，屁股却忍不住地往上抬，不知餍足似的想往Alec的脸那儿更近地凑过去——

Alec啪地打了一记他的屁股。

Magnus闷哼一声，喘息全被压埋在了枕头里面。Alec的这一下掌掴格外的重，打得他臀肉一阵的发颤，撑着床铺的手也猛地发软，上半身差点要摔倒下去。

“当心。”Alec贴着他轻声地笑。嘴唇在他后穴那边落下一个又一个的亲吻，手上则愈发使劲，揉得Magnus被掌掴的那一片地方红通通的，涂了颜料也似。真要命，Magnus想。这小猎人从哪儿学来的这样的本事——

他情不自禁地摇动起腰部。屁股上带来的疼痛，和穴口处温热的湿意，让他脑子里越发的晕眩，前边的阴茎也完全勃起了，马眼处渗出前液，一滴滴地落在大红色的床单上面。

“你可真是……”Alec在他背后低低地慨叹。又伸出舌头，舔过Magnus后边一张一缩的穴口，来回地吮吻。不一会儿Magnus那儿就变得湿淋淋的，穴口的肌肉也放松了，等Alec再将舌头插进去，已没了之前的阻力。而Magnus的体内是那样的紧、那样的热……

Alec更用力地掰开了Magnus的屁股，整张脸都贴了过去，舌头在Magnus的股间啧啧有声地抽动。他舔得热情又急切，让Magnus的脑袋彻底变成了一团浆糊，全身上下的感官全都集中到了他屁股里边，感觉到Alec的舌头深深地顶入，又缓慢地、折磨人一样地往外抽——

当Alec的舌头真的彻底退了出去，Magnus发誓他听到了“啵”的一记响声。

“Mags。”Alec的牙齿轻轻地噬咬过Magnus穴口处的软肉。那种轻微的疼痛让Magnus耳朵里嗡的一声，下身更是涨得发痛。“你要折磨死我了……”

是你要折磨死我了好吗？

可惜Magnus已完全不能说出哪怕一个准确的词汇。只能从喉咙里发出些恩恩的哼声，听起来十二分的悲惨。Alec却好像能理解他，舌头舔过他变红的穴口，又一次往里边浅浅地穿刺。一下、两下……

Magnus喉咙里的呻吟都变了调。他前边的阴茎已硬到要爆炸，却腾不出手去抚弄。有那么一秒钟，他甚至想叫Alec停下——

Alec却伸过手来，松松地握住了Magnus的性器，套弄了两下。

“你要射了吗？”Alec的声音嘶哑而性感，“Mags……你要射了吗？”

是的，他要射了。Magnus呻吟着，感觉到Alec的舌头又一次插入进他的身体。又热、又湿，软软地舔过他最敏感的肠壁……

上帝。Magnus喘息着，心跳越来越快。Alec在舔他的屁股。Alec Lightwood，纽约分部的代理执掌人，把脸埋在他的股间，一门心思地在舔他的屁股——

忽然他后边一痛。两根手指挨着Alec的舌头，一起插进了他的穴口。那种陡然的饱胀的感觉，让Magnus再也没法忍住，紧咬着湿漉漉的枕面，射了出来。

Alec的舌头却还在他屁股里抽动。水声、和肌体轻微碰撞的声音，在房间里听起来色情得要命。Magnus身体酸软，高潮后的肠道里也敏感得受不住更多刺激，有心想开口求饶，嘴边冒出来的却只有虚软的呻吟声。还有Alec的那两根手指。揉弄他的穴口，又一齐插进去在里边扩张、揉压——

他真的挨不住了。被过度刺激的快感让他全身发麻，连脚趾尖都在蜷缩。他的上半身早就瘫倒在床面，只有下身还被Alec捞在手里，两条腿跪得开开的，看起来十分的放荡。“Alec……”他深吸口气，终于勉强从嘴里冒出了年轻人的名字。

Alec顿了顿，舌头从他的屁股里退出来，却又猛地再塞了根手指进去。“Alexander！”Magnus叫了起来。

Alec这下才算是真的停住了。Magnus瘫软在那里，听到年轻人在他背后粗重的喘息。好一会儿Alec将他放开了，Magnus一下趴倒下去，过去半晌才又撑着自己翻了个身。他仰起脸，看到Alec月色里脱得半裸的身体，还有下边被精液弄得乱糟糟的、垂软下去的阴茎。

他惊讶地挑起了眉毛：“你也射了？”

Alec略有些赧然地笑笑，也不答话，俯下身来吻住了Magnus的嘴唇。


	3. 远程通讯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec和Magnus通过私人频道进行远程通讯。

漆黑的夜，夜风像绸缎飘卷过Alec裸露的手臂。他闭上眼睛，低低地喘一口气，片刻弯腰将匕首从斜倚在椅子上的死人脖颈上拔出来。“目标解决。”他开口道。

“好极了。”Magnus的声音透过耳机传进了Alec的耳朵。他听起来很愉快——好像刚刚喝过一杯调制完美的咖啡的那种愉快。Alec想立刻传送到作战室，将Magnus手里的那杯咖啡夺过来。“你还有七分钟的时间离开现场。”

Alec在心底诅咒一声，伸手拿过桌上的U盘，又低头仔细将他的行迹清理干净，转过身，从门后的消防通道离开。楼道里十分安静，只能听见他轻微的、急促的脚步声响，哒哒哒哒，仿佛没有完全消音的手枪连射。

他花了一分半钟到达底楼。Magnus给他改造的那辆雷克萨斯还停在角落，深灰的颜色在夜幕里泛着冷静的光泽。Alec矮身进去，发动引擎，调头向远方的街道驶去。

耳机里Magnus的声音又响了起来。

“我给你订了明天五点五十的航班。”他道：“只可惜，还要挨这么久才能见到你——我等不及了，Alexander。”

Alec翻了个白眼，在红灯前踩下刹车。他就知道Magnus不可能放过他：通过公用通讯器在每次任务前后同他调情，已经变成了Magnus的一个恶劣的习惯。

Alec只是不明白，为什么分部的那些高层会就这样放任Magnus公器私用。

“你知道，”他说，“没有人会叫我Alexander。”

Magnus笑了起来。“所以我才这样称呼你。”他的语气听着俏皮又挑逗，好像在拿手指轻轻拂过Alec的脖颈。“让我们显得更加亲密了——不是吗？”

Alec咳嗽一声，用力踩下油门，穿越过宁静的十字路口。

“我等下再联系你。”他说。

“等等！”Magnus不满地轻叫，从鼻子里发出记Alec再熟悉不过的哼声——他几乎能看见他的军需官扬起眉毛瞪他的模样：“可我想听见你的声音。Alec，你不想听见我的声音吗？”

Alec咬住下唇，拒绝回答这个陷阱重重的问题。“所有人都在听我们谈话。”他在“所有人”几个字上加了重音。

Magnus满不在乎地笑了笑。“没有人在乎——我不在乎。”

“我在乎。”Alec道。

Magnus的声音陡然止住了。Alec不由有些得意，翘起嘴角，轻快地打了个转向灯。但等他转过街角，又往前直行了好几百米，Magnus还是没有说话。只能隐约听见耳机另一端细碎的呼吸——Alec握住方向盘，缓缓地皱起了眉毛。

怎么了？

他下意识地瞥了眼手表上“程序正在运行”的显示。Magnus……生气了吗？

Alec闭了闭眼，不明白自己为什么突然觉得慌乱。他不应该觉得慌乱——他是分部里排名第一的特工，冷静自持是他的人生标杆。但自从认识了Magnus Bane……

可恶。

Alec紧抿嘴唇，绝望地发现他不知道该怎么打破这片叫人烦躁的沉默。

好在Magnus终于又开了口。“我只是，”他低声说：“每次听不到你的声音……我都会觉得很焦虑。”

Alec脸上绷紧的线条不自觉地柔和了下来。他明白Magnus是什么意思；有好几次任务，他们之间的通讯都因为突发情况被迫中断。Magnus从来不说——但事后他的脸色总是很糟，让Alec清晰地感觉到军需官的气馁和苦闷。

他轻声道：“我知道……我很抱歉。”

“不。”Magnus道：“是我很抱歉。我不应该……我知道你不喜欢我在通讯器上和你说些有的没的。这条是私人频道，我在我的办公室里。我刚才是骗你的。”

他的语气低落了下去。Alec蹙起眉心，发现自己从没听到过Magnus这样沉郁的嗓音。

Magnus不应该有这样沉郁的嗓音。

Alec握紧了方向盘。“我并没有——”

他并没有什么？

“你并没有什么？”Magnus问道。

Alec的脸猛地涨红了。他瞥到后视镜里的自己，连耳廓上都晕染有那些可笑的红晕。但他没有任何理由脸红。Magnus甚至都不在他这里。

“你……”Magnus说：“你并没有讨厌我和你调情吗？”

Alec猛打一个转弯，将车子拐进了一条新的路口。

Magnus却又一次笑了起来。他的笑声性感又低沉，透过电波，像羽毛一样撩拨到Alec的耳朵。Alec的一张脸红得愈发厉害，却又不忍心真的将通讯关掉，只能听Magnus的声音在他耳际梦呓般地响：“你真是时时刻刻都能让我惊喜，Alexander。”

Alec没有应声。

“老天。”Magnus的声音愈发的低，简直几乎可以算是在呻吟。“你为什么要这么对我？给我希望……Alec，你知道你让我好兴奋吗？”

一辆重卡从横兜里忽然地冒出来。Alec刹车不及，差点一头撞上去。

“操！”他骂道。

“没错。”Magnus道：“’操’是一个很恰当的形容。自从第一眼见到你，我就一直在想……你到底什么时候操我？”

Alec咽了口唾沫，突然觉得车里的空间小到压抑——他伸出手，颤抖着扯了扯系得过紧的领带，一边将车子歪歪斜斜地停靠到了路边。

“可你总是吊着我。”Magnus道：“让我想要……又得不到。你知道我每次和你通完话都会做什么吗？”

他不知道。Alec想。他也不——他不想知道。该死的。他不想知道。

“我会自慰。”Magnus的声音变哑了：“躲到卫生间里……想着你的眼睛。你的嘴唇。你的手指……老天。你的手指。你的手指握住我的阴茎……”

Alec僵住了。他能听见耳机里Magnus的喘息，一阵一阵，让他后颈上的寒毛都要立起来。他知道他不能让Magnus再说下去——但他开不了口。他被Magnus那些甜腻的声音给迷住了。

“你有一双很大的手，Alexander。”Magnus低低地呻吟：“握住我的老二来回地套弄，那么用力——上帝。”他顿住了，呼吸急促，伴随着一点衣料摩擦发出的窸窣的响。“我硬了。Alec，我硬了。”

Alec低喘一声，闭上了眼睛。等他回过神来，才发现自己已解开了裤子，手伸进去，握住了他那根也已经半勃的性器。

“真想你在这里。”Magnus道：“想舔你的手指……舔湿了，再含进去。想你的手指操我的嘴……”

Alec发出了一记闷哼。他紧闭住眼，脑袋里冒出来Magnus含住他手指的画面。他会试着把手指在Magnus的嘴里缓缓地抽动，看Magnus的嘴唇和下颚被他弄得湿淋淋的——

Alec呻吟一声，性器在手里飞快地肿胀起来。

这是不对的，他意识模糊地想。他正在异国他乡，刚刚结束一次任务，他的车还将将停靠在路边。而更重要的是，他和Magnus根本不是这种——这种关系。

“闭嘴。”他喃喃说：“闭嘴……”

但Magnus还在继续。

“你随便操我的嘴都没关系。”Magnus道：“你的手指……你的老二……该死。”他喘息一声，耳机里衣料和肌肤摩擦的声音愈发的响。“我想舔你的老二。你硬了吗，Alec？你需要我帮你舔硬吗？”

Alec的手开始粗鲁地套弄起他那根完全勃起了的阴茎。只不过随便摸了几下，顶端马眼里就渗出了前液，湿漉漉地沾了Alec一手。Alec不禁有些羞愧——他没想到自己竟然会这么兴奋。

他不应该是这样的人。

Magnus还在他耳机里断断续续地低吟。偶尔一声稍高声地闷哼……让Alec忍不住想他做了什么。

“Alec，我想听你的声音。”Magnus道：“让我听到你的声音……”

这混蛋，Alec想。居然还能这样连贯地讲话。他靠着椅背，仰头看到漆顶的天花板，手上套弄阴茎的动作越来越快，越来越乱。

“Alexander……”Magnus——这个折磨人的——还在撒娇似的求他。

Alec死死地咬住下唇，想着Magnus在他的身前跪下来，握住了他的阴茎，脸凑过来把他一口含住。Alec垂下眼睛，就看到那两瓣薄薄的、粉色的嘴唇，上唇中间还有一点小小的唇珠。紧紧地裹住了他的性器，还吮吸了两下，像是想把他全部吞进去似的……Alec咽一口唾沫，挺起腰，把阴茎往那张嘴里送过去。一寸一寸，越顶越深，直到他阴茎的顶端戳到了Magnus的喉口。Magnus被呛到了，一张脸挣成了艳丽的红色，连眼睛里都被顶出了眼泪——

“操。”Alec骂了一声。

Magnus笑起来。“你今天真是出奇的，啊——”他突然一声低叫，像是被触碰到了什么敏感的地方，连声音都变了调。那种高昂的呻吟让Alec的下身越发兴奋，他只能一把握住了阴茎根部，发出声快感被阻滞的痛苦的低喘。

Magnus又歇了一会。“抱歉。”他片刻说：“我想说你……你今天……出奇的坦诚，Alexander。”

Alec自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，低头看向手里已硬到要爆炸的性器。

“说你想操我，Alec。”Magnus恳求道：“说你想操我。”

Alec从喉咙里发出了记嘶哑的呻吟。他当然想操Magnus——他第一次看见Magnus时就已经要被这个过分高调的军需官给弄得神不守舍。但他以为Magnus只是在逗他好玩；有什么样的正常人会在公用频道里和别人调情？因此他给Magnus摆出冷冰冰的脸色，却在晚上做梦时把Magnus压在床上，掰开了他的两条腿，狠狠地操他。

“我想操你。”Alec道。

Magnus的呼吸声陡然加重了。“你想……你想怎么操我？”他结结巴巴地说：“我都可以……我都可以，Alec。”

Alec想把Magnus按在他们作战室的墙面上，隔着裤子布料磨蹭军需官的臀缝，听他发出欲求不满的喘息。想让Magnus坐上他们那张巨大的电脑桌，一边叫Magnus分开双腿，圈住他的腰往前挺动。想把Magnus带回家里，让Magnus爬上他的腿，撑着沙发边沿一上一下地骑他。想和Magnus一起在浴室里洗澡，然后在蒸腾的热气里把Magnus压在洗手台的边缘，一边操进去，一边让Magnus抬起脸，看镜子里自己隐隐绰绰的、被Alec用力抽插的模样。

该死的。Alec忽然意识到——他他妈根本是个变态。

但是一想到那时候Magnus的样子……不可一世的，永远那样精明、那样潇洒、那样理直气壮的Magnus……被他按着，难耐地扭动，屁股在暗淡的灯光里既翘又挺，臀缝间细窄的穴口将Alec的那一根一点一点地吞进去，直到尽根没入，顶到Magnus身体的深处……

Alec舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了一点铁锈的血腥味。

“我会……”他开口道：“我会狠狠地操你。毫不留情地……把你操到没办法下床走路……”

Magnus又发出了声变了调的呻吟。听起来仿佛十分难受……又仿佛已兴奋到无法控制。“真的吗？”他喘息着道：“答应我——答应我你会这样操我。”

Alec道：“我答应你。”

他又用力地套弄了几下阴茎。前液一滴滴地滴落下去，把他的车座椅、和底下的地毯，都弄得有些难看。他紧抿住嘴，感觉到快感在下身一层又一层地堆积；他知道自己撑不住了。

“我打赌你的那根一定很大，是不是，Alec？”Magnus道：“我想要——我想要你。要命，Alexander。你什么时候回来？”他喘息着，声音越来越短促，每一记发音都带着一点颤抖：“我在插我自己。三根手指。但我想要你……操！”

他的声音突然滞住了。一声闷闷的、像是咬住了什么的呻吟，在Alec的耳朵里不停地发颤。Alec闭上眼睛，想到大洋彼岸的军需官办公室里，Magnus脱了裤子，敞开了两条腿，手指伸下去在后穴里一下又一下地、来回地抽插。高潮时他一口咬住了胳膊，阴茎顶端喷射出精液，一阵阵地落在他的下腹、大腿，和办公室地上刺绣精美的地毯。一点浓浊的白色……将绚丽的花纹全遮住了。

“Alexander……”Magnus呢喃着叫他的名字。

Alec再也忍不住，射了出来。

一时间两人都没再说话。耳机里只有互相急促的喘息，和Magnus那儿衣饰晃动时发出的细小的响动。Alec垂下眼睛，看到精液打在他那条刚买不久的西装裤上，但更多的还是落到了座椅边沿，和底下的深棕色的地毯。要命。Alec想：他要怎么把这辆车挪还给公库？

Magnus那边又传来了一点穿衣服的动静。悉悉索索的……让Alec几乎能看到军需官低头扣上纽扣的模样。他深吸口气，也从旁边的暗柜里扯了点纸巾，勉强把自己弄干净了。刚拉上裤子拉链，就听到Magnus说：“Alec，你是个信守承诺的人吧？”

Alec怔了怔，高潮的余韵让他的脑回路一时没法跟上Magnus跳跃的节奏。“什么？”

“就刚才啊。”Magnus轻笑道：“你答应我的……”

Alec又愣了半分钟，随即反应过来：他之前情动到脑袋短路，对Magnus说了句“我会把你操到没办法下床走路”。当然，坦白讲，这确实是Alec一贯有的性幻想——

Alec的脸又一次极其幼稚地涨红了。

“我，呃，”他支支吾吾地说：“我……”

“明天你大约会在下午三点到达肯尼迪机场。”Magnus打断了他：“我会给你整理、换洗的时间……晚上八点半，我在我家等你。”

Alec差点要被自己的口水呛到。“什、什么？”

Magnus哼了声。“你答应我的，Alexander。”

可是——Alec想。可是那怎么能算数——

“我，”他舔了舔嘴唇，乖觉地放弃了抵抗。“我知道了。”

“哇，Alec。”Izzy的声音在耳机的另一侧响了起来。“你终于决定要去和Magnus约会了？”

“也是时候了。”Clary的声音也陡然冒了出来：“我们都等得不耐烦了。你知道Simon还在和Jace打赌，说你这个月一定会邀Magnus出去？他们赌了五十块钱。”

Alec的脸一瞬间没了血色。

“Magnus——”

“哦，亲爱的。”Magnus道：“别担心。我是在我们的活动结束后才重新调回的公用频道。”

Izzy的声音陡然拔高了。“你们的什么活动？”

Alec低低地呻吟一声，将脸砰的一下砸在了方向盘上。


	4. 小道具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 110AU   
> 因为Magnus身体太过敏感，Alec决定启用些小道具。

自他们一个多月前开始交往，一切都非常顺利。第一次约会，Alec就厚着脸皮亲到Magnus——和想象中一样温软的嘴唇，让Alec脑袋都有些发蒙。第二次约会，他得以坐进Magnus的家里，捉了Magnus的手，和他窝在沙发里温存。到第三次约会，他们就发展到床上：Alec知道自己有些急迫了。但Magnus并没有拒绝，让年轻人兴奋得简直不知所措。他尽量小心翼翼地脱了Magnus的衣服，手顺着Magnus结实的腰线一路下滑，探进内裤捉住了Magnus半勃的性器，一下、两下，慢慢地套弄——

Magnus咬住了他的肩膀。“Alec。”他喘着气，声音嘶哑，像浸了春药，让Alec的下腹烧得不停。“Alec……等、等等……”

Alec当然不会等。他亲了亲Magnus发红的鼻尖，身子伏低下去，把Magnus的阴茎含进了嘴里。Magnus顿时低叫一声，身子都有些发颤。“Alexander！”他叫道。

Alec不以为意。他抓着Magnus颤抖的大腿，舌头缠了阴茎前段舔吮。一股股的前液从马眼里渗出来，咸咸的，又顺了Alec的嘴角流下去。他伸手扶住了Magnus的阴茎底部，脑袋一动，嘴巴吞了阴茎越含越深——

Magnus的身体颤抖得越发厉害。“Alec。”他伸手抓了Alec的短发，又不敢用力，只能说：“Alec，你放开，我要——我要——”

要什么？

Alec还没反应过来，Magnus就射了出来。

年轻人有点儿呆呆的。Magnus的精液全打在他喉咙深处，被他下意识地咽下去。还有些溢出他的嘴角，把他下巴脖子那里弄得白浊一片，乱糟糟的。Magnus忙把阴茎抽出来，涨红了脸，摸了Alec的下巴帮他去擦：“对不起。”他窘迫地说：“对不起……”

好吧。这大概就是他们交往生活中唯一的一点障碍：Magnus身体太敏感，高潮太快了。当然Alec非常喜欢看Magnus高潮后整个身体红通通、软绵绵的样子。喜欢看Magnus汗湿的脸和脖颈，听他嘴里无意识的呻吟和喘息。但问题是……

问题是Magnus不再是年轻人。射完后总是很疲惫，搞得Alec不好意思多纠缠。天长日久的，他觉得自己下边快要累积到爆炸了。

“也许你应该和他使用一些道具。”谷歌告诉他：“阴茎环就可以有效地控制高潮。”

Alec不知道Magnus会不会喜欢这些“道具”；但他还是偷偷摸摸地买了。一个小巧的、黑色的、充满了弹性的硅胶圆环，亚马逊上打折，只要八块七一。礼拜六的时候，他揣了这阴茎环去Magnus家里赴约，一顿晚饭都没能好好吃，兴奋得像只屁股上点了火的跳蚤。Magnus连看了他好几眼。

“Magnus。”他捉了Magnus的手吻他。“老天……我好想你。”

Magnus抵着Alec的嘴唇轻笑。这礼拜Magnus事忙，一直没能和年轻人见面。“那你想我怎么……”Magnus顿了顿，还是有些不习惯这种情话。“想我怎么补偿你？”

Alec的眼睛暗了暗。“去卧室。”他说。

Magnus咽了口唾沫。Alec喜欢推着他走，他早就发现了——但在将近百多年的清心寡欲以后，Magnus发现自己并不抗拒这种强势和主动。他进了卧室，Alec立即也急吼吼地跟进来，捉住了Magnus的下巴，和他热烈地接吻。“Mags。”Alec叹息着叫他，双手匆匆地褪掉了Magnus的衣裤、鞋袜，把他一把推到了床上。

卧室里昏暗的灯光落在Magnus赤裸的身体，像给他刷了一层淡淡的漆。Alec咬住下唇，看Magnus略有些疑惑的眼睛，染了红晕的脸和脖子，线条漂亮的胸口、小腹，还有两腿间微微有些勃起的性器。“操。”他喃喃地骂了一句，胡乱脱了上衣，上去跪倒在Magnus的两腿中间。

“你真美。”他说着，膜拜一样地亲吻Magnus曲起的膝头，指尖拂过Magnus大腿内侧的嫩肉，惹得Magnus在他底下轻轻地发颤。“Magnus……”年轻人一路吻下去，两只手慢慢地把Magnus的大腿抬起来，直到Magnus的身体都要被折成两半。那两瓣白嫩嫩的屁股落在Alec的眼里，他低吟一声，垂头过去在臀缝间落下一吻。

Magnus已有点儿慌乱。他好几百年都没经历过这种姿势，两条腿落在自己脑袋两边，垂下眼睛就能看到自己的阴茎抵着胸口，渗出的前液还在那儿划下了一道痕迹。“Alec。”他有点儿虚弱地叫唤，腰那里被折得发酸。Alec却不应声，只一遍遍地亲吻他的屁股，又张嘴去咬，咬得Magnus臀上落下一个又一个的牙印，红通通的，有些发肿。

Alec的舌头又慢慢地舔过去。湿润、温热，舔得Magnus心里直荡。“Alexander。”他想去抓年轻人的胳膊，臀缝间忽然又一热——他的穴口被Alec的舌头舔了一圈。Magnus的手臂无力地垂软了下去。

Alec笑一笑，手用力地抓住了Magnus的两瓣臀，又往两边分开。这听起来可能有点儿变态，但他特别喜欢Magnus身上的味道。每一个部分，每一点，都让Alec不由自主地兴奋。他把脸埋进了Magnus的臀缝，鼻尖蹭过那里柔软的肌肤，舌头探过去，在Magnus颤抖的穴口那里轻轻顶动。“Alexander……”他听到Magnus低声地叫他。像是在和他求饶……Alec的舌头顶了进去。

Magnus的屁股一下把他的舌头咬住了。肠道里又紧又热，还泛着一点点的湿意。Alec试着抽动了下舌头，感觉到Magnus的身体在他手下发软。“Alec！”Magnus在哑着嗓子惊叫。Alec全身滚烫，只觉得下边一下子硬得发涨。他更加用力地把舌头往Magnus的身体深处顶了进去。

Magnus已慌张得要命。Alec在他屁股间晃动着脑袋，极其热情地啃咬着他的屁股。那根软软的舌头，在他后穴里一进一出、一进一出，舔得Magnus脑子里的弦都要崩掉。还有Alec的手……那双故意作怪的的大手。死死地抓着他的两瓣臀肉，和揉面团似的不住地搓揉。

“Alec。”他呻吟着，看着年轻人脸伏在他的臀间，耳朵里只听到啧啧舔舐的水声。那舌头在他肠壁上来回地舔，舔得他痒得要命，脚趾尖都要蜷缩起来……“我要——我要射了。”他难堪地说。

Alec却忽然伸手过来，一把把他的阴茎抓住了。Magnus下边被这样陡然掐住，难过地闷哼一声，阴茎也可怜地泛起红色。“不行。”Alec抬起脸看他。“你说过要补偿我。”

年轻人脸色涨红，鼻尖滴汗，眼睛里布满了欲望，像火一样，烧得Magnus身上发疼。他呻吟一声，身体试着扭动了两下，但完全挣脱不开Alec的束缚。“Alec。”他讨饶地望向年轻人。

Alec却没像以前那样放过他。反而直起身，从裤子口袋里掏出个黑色的圆环。“这是阴茎环。”他的语气平静得好像在做晨间报道，一边把圆环套到了Magnus的阴茎底部。Magnus睁大了眼睛，感觉那玩意死死地把他的性器圈住了，原本已快到临界点的情欲一下被压下去。

但他又十分难受。他想要射……却被硬生生地掐住。Magnus整个身体都弹动起来，他腿垂落下去，夹着Alec的腰身求他：“Alec……Alec——”

Alec伏低下去吻他。“嘘，没事的。”年轻人吻过他的鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴、脖颈，手抚弄着Magnus因为高潮压制而不断扭曲的身体。“没事的……”

他急匆匆地脱了裤子。原本被圈在内裤里的性器猛地跳出来，打在Magnus曲起的大腿。一道前液落在Magnus小麦色的肌肤上，Alec忍不住俯下身去舔，舔得Magnus更加剧烈地颤抖，伸手要去抓Alec的头发。Alec却把他的手抓住了。

“你不乖。”年轻人说着，突然一个用力，把Magnus翻了个身。Magnus被打个措手不及，脸朝下被压在了床上，两只手也被Alec扭到背后。他还来不及出声，Alec已经从床头柜那里扯了条领带过来，三两下把Magnus的手绑住了。

Magnus一时有些发怔。手是他的弱点——这会儿被Alec这样用领带捆缚住，他原应该感到生气。但是不知道怎么的，他一点儿火都发不出来。反而——反而越发的兴奋。

他底下那根被阴茎环牢牢圈住的性器，更是被抵在床单上，又红又肿，可怜兮兮。

“操。”Alec跪在那里，喃喃地喘息，一边俯视Magnus优美的背脊，落在脊柱那儿的被绑住的双手，挺翘的、发红的臀，和那两条修长的腿。他咬住嘴唇，鼻息越来越粗重，终于伸手揽住了Magnus的腰，示意他跪起来，一边往Magnus肚子底下垫了几个靠垫。

他俯下身去，咬住了Magnus的耳朵，低声道：“我不准……你不许射。”

Magnus呻吟了一声。眼睛紧闭着，侧脸挨着枕头。Alec咬了他的耳廓，又往下咬Magnus的脖子、肩膀、肩胛骨，直起身，两手拉住Magnus的臀瓣分开，往阴茎上胡乱套了个套子，就凑过去抵住了Magnus被舔得松软的穴口。

“Alexander……”Magnus低低地叫他。Alec应了声，猛然发力顶了进去。

Magnus被顶得往前一冲，脑袋差点要撞到门板。他只觉得身体都被劈开，Alec的性器又热、又大，这样横冲直撞地进来，插得他耳朵里都在嗡嗡地响。Alec也觉得难受：尽管被舔过，Magnus的屁股还是太紧。小嘴一样地咬住他，肠肉压迫着层层地圈紧。Alec闷哼一声，手紧紧抓了Magnus的屁股，蛮横地往两边拉扯。腰一边往前，一寸寸地把性器埋进去。

他很快就全部没入了。只剩下两颗囊球在外边抵着Magnus的屁股。Alec咬着嘴，视线落在Magnus红肿的臀瓣，那向下凹陷的腰窝，后背上被绑在一起的、无助的、十指分开乱晃的手……他只觉头皮发麻，下身竟然又变大了一圈。

Magnus已被顶得说不出话来。他感觉到Alec的阴茎在他体内涨大，把他的身体撑得更开。他被涨得难受，下身却更加的硬，又因为被阴茎环圈住，前段都要发紫。Magnus紧闭着眼睛，完全不敢去想象自己现在的样子。跪趴着，屁股高高地撅起，一双手被绑在后边……

Alec再忍不住，往前顶动了起来。他插得又快又狠，房间里很快只剩下肉体碰撞时发出的啪啪响声，还有两人断断续续的喘息和呻吟。他双手还在Magnus的屁股上肆虐，这里抓一把，那里抓一把，Magnus被他揉得整个人都是软的。只能虚弱地叫：“Alec——”希望年轻人能饶过他。

Alec却越插越凶。他紧咬着牙，埋头在Magnus的身体里奋力冲撞。顶到前列腺时Magnus叫了出来，像猫一样，抓得Alec心上发痒。他找准了角度，往那里又撞两下，Magnus的屁股顿时把他绞紧了，像是阻拦，又像是吸吮。“Alexander！”Magnus的声音已经带了点哭腔。“我不行——我不行——求你——”

但Alec完全的置若罔闻。他好像要把他之前所有的精力都宣泄出来，看Magnus在他身下要瘫下去，忙抓了Magnus的腰又提起来。“我说了。”他伸手过去，抓了把Magnus被捆在背后乱动的手指，又抓住手腕上的领带。“我准许了……你才能射。”

他手一用力，提起了Magnus的手臂。Magnus被拉扯得上身也凹起来，露出他通红的脸，和脸颊上隐隐还没有干的泪痕。Alec捉了他的下巴和他接吻，又把他松开，重新扶了他的屁股，往里边顶进去。

好在Alec也终于没能坚持太久。他插得太猛，Magnus那里又太紧、太热，每一次紧缩都爽得他腰酸腿软。他抓了Magnus的臀肉，使劲地又往里边插了几十下，在Magnus肠壁绞住他的同时射了出来。

Magnus在他身下短促地喘息。Alec闭了闭眼，又在Magnus身体里抽动一会，稍稍缓和一下，把阴茎退出来，摘了套子扔到旁边。Magnus却还跪趴着，好像已经不知道该换什么样的姿势，Alec伸手解了领带，把他翻过身来，Magnus才双腿软下，躺在床上。而他那根阴茎还直挺挺地立在那里，前段已泛了紫。

Alec舔了舔嘴唇，过去把阴茎环解开。又俯下头去，含住了Magnus的阴茎，吮吸了两下。

Magnus在他头顶发出了声抽泣般的呻吟。下一秒就毫无预兆地射了出来。

这一次Magnus射得格外的多。一波一波的，被Alec全部吞咽进去。一直到Magnus彻底软掉，Alec还轻轻含着，又吮吸一会，才把Magnus的阴茎吐出来。他往旁边咳了两声——精液顺着他的嘴角流下去，被他拿手指抹了，又塞回嘴里吮干净。是的，他就是这么喜欢Magnus的味道。

Magnus扯了扯他的短发。Alec咬着嘴笑，爬上去和Magnus接吻。他嘴里还有浓重的精液的味道，但两人都不在乎，懒洋洋地吻了好一阵。等片刻后分开，Alec才发现Magnus的眼睛有了变化。

“你的眼睛。”他有点发愣：“呃……金色的。”

Magnus脸上一僵。好半晌像是回过神来，猛地坐起身，慌乱道：“我……我不知道……”

Alec连忙把他拉住。“这是你的巫师印记吗？”年轻人问道。Magnus犹豫一下，点了点头。他刚才一直闭着眼，就是感觉到自己情动太过，印记显露了出来。但没想到现在结束了，印记还没有褪走。

看来这一回确实是……确实是……太兴奋了。

“真漂亮。”他忽然听到年轻人说。

Magnus诧异地看过去。Alec却伸手捧了他的脸，去吻他的嘴，又去吻他的眼睛。“这么漂亮的眼睛……”Alec贴着他的脸喃喃：“Mags，你太棒了。”

Magnus的肩膀放松了下来。

“哦。”Alec忽然又捡了方才被扫落的阴茎环。“下次还能用这个吗？”

他眼睛闪闪发亮地看着Magnus。Magnus心里软软的，实在不知道该怎么拒绝。“下……”他清了清嗓子：“下个月吧。”

要下个月？

Alec顿时苦了脸。他装模作样地哀叹一声，往下倒在了Magnus的腿上。Magnus笑起来，揪住年轻人耳畔的短发，低下头吻了吻他。


End file.
